


moist

by hannielecter (Fish_and_Celery)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ???I don't know what this is I'm not sorry yes I am, And I can never show my fave hereabouts, And try to stop existing out of pure shame, Crack, Do you ever just wake up, I have slept 4 hours out of the last 24, I'm like borderline delirious, M/M, because I wrote this last night, ever again. Ever. EVER, everything is funnier as you're about to pass out, i'm not okay, moist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/hannielecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am moist</p>
            </blockquote>





	moist

**Author's Note:**

> for kipsiih on Tumblr you wanted it

oh hanni you make me so moist Will said Oh will you make me moist too Hannibal said I'm moist mois moist m o i s t

_moist_

_m_

_o_

_i_

_s_

_t_

_MOIST_

_**MOIST**  
_

_**  
**_ **MOIST**

**Moist**

**Moistness**

**moistly**

**moisten**

**moisteningly**

**MOIST CANNIBALISM**

**THEN THEY FUCKED MOISTLY**

**  
**OH WILL YOU SO MOIST

yes hannibal willy whispered

I'm all moist for you

MOISTNESS

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect:  
> I am filled with shame and regret
> 
> I think I've lost control of my life


End file.
